


【妻翔】我们一起去捉狗熊吧

by xiongerzheng



Series: 妻翔 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 妻翔, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 夜会烤肉后续
Relationships: bukki&Sakurai
Series: 妻翔 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976071
Kudos: 3





	【妻翔】我们一起去捉狗熊吧

我们一起捉狗熊吧

『我们一起捉狗熊吧？』

『不要、难度太高了。』

01

“不要不打招呼的就进来啊。”樱井翔揉着吹得半干的头发，把手里的毛巾扔到刚进来的人的身上，表情却不像生气的样子，接过了男人手中的东西。

“谁让你把钥匙给我了啊，”妻夫木倒是笑得一脸自然，蹬了后脚跟把鞋子蹭掉，换上樱井翔的拖鞋，娴熟地把毛巾又覆在樱井翔头上，帮他擦干发丝。

“喂、”他的声音在妻夫木的按压中变得断断续续，“不许穿我最喜欢的拖鞋。”无奈他手中还端着妻夫木进来的大包小包，没方法阻止他，只有安顺地被揉着头发。

“什么嘛、”他手指勾住手指，戳戳自己的掌心，像是嘟囔又像是说给身后认真为自己服务的男人听，“突然这么暧昧。”

“你、”妻夫木被他着接二连三的嫌弃弄得又气又笑，停下他手中的工作把他的脑袋托着下巴拧了过来：“钥匙也是你给的，邀请也是你发出的，再责怪我的话我就权当你撒娇了。”

他突然和妻夫木对视，这个三个多月没见的人眼睛瞪大了看他，他看得见自己的倒影，但看到的最多的还是他的样子。这几个月拍戏好像晒黑了些，皮肤是健康的小麦色，脸上的棱角也硬朗起来。他突然羞红了脸，睫毛不听使唤地颤动，一时也竟未反驳出口。

妻夫木就在这个时候突然低下了头含住他的耳垂，齿尖轻轻咬出压痕，“撒娇的话，我就会想吃掉你。”

他骤地心跳加快，被他触碰的地方都生出难耐的瘙痒，他挣开在他腰间越来越不安分的手，打掉了进度过于快的企图。

“我哪有邀请你。”他刚把东西放在餐桌上，妻夫木就又从身后抱了过来，下巴顶在樱井翔溜掉的肩膀上，晃着樱井翔的身子闷声哼哼，“夜会不是邀请了吗？”

他手又钻进了樱井翔的睡衣里，抚摸他层次分明的腹肌，樱井翔下意识抽一口凉气，他的手就伸到了他内裤边缘。他无奈的把裤子里的两只手揪出来按在桌子上，想要重回正经话题的和他周旋，“上一次夜会不就一起吃过饭了么？”

在他终于看清妻夫木买的食材都是什么的时候也同样收到了他无比自然的回复，“因为我想吃小翔亲手做的烤肉啊。”

“看到你买了高端的煤气烤肉箱，超棒的……”

“别了，又会像夜会那样嘲笑我，”他转过身子的样子带点委屈，“你明明做饭比我好吃。”

而对面的男人反而一脸真诚的看着他，语气中有着洋溢出来的兴奋，“翔君能把人聚起来为大家做饭，那不是超厉害的么。”

他一瞬间的晃神，突然就明白了这个人不请自来到底是为了什么，这个人一定是又看了夜会的直播，看到了自己的状况，以为自己真的很难过于是就马不停蹄地赶过来了。樱井翔的眼睛竟然突然酸胀起来，侧过了头不想让他发现。难言的情感顶在心上，再加上面前这装傻得很欠扁的脸，更加不知所措。懂的人自己便懂，从来不需要他多说什么。他深吸了一口气，把妻夫木的手包在两只手里，像限制他的动作，却更像温柔的交付。

对面人含笑的眼睛甚至能让樱井翔透过他看到在身后摇摆的毛绒绒的大尾巴，期待着樱井翔接下来说的话。

“我很早就想说了 你最近像一只缠人的大型犬。”

“哈？”

02

看着妻夫木带着围裙处理食材的样子，他突然觉得这样也不错。他虽然看着瘦但意外的挺撑衣服，自己的衣服在他身上会勒出肌肉的样子，估计最近因为上剧又再不停地锻炼。他今天穿着亚麻色的网格衬衣，下身是条瘦身裤，每一次动作就会把衬衫带起来，再高一点好像就看得到皮肤。但一想到这些就能想到刚刚两个人逼近的视线，呼吸在咫尺，他满脸通红，现在耳根还是烫的吓人。

他在妻夫木第二次扭回头询问的目光里转身去撑开了烧烤架，装作不在意把自己表露心迹的表情藏起来，靠阳台收拾出来一片小空间，便于把油烟排出去。

上次圣诞节帮他庆祝生日之后，今年也就见了他一次。他心里想着那次夜会之后妻夫木立马打电话的样子，就弯了嘴角。他见面之后就一直责怪自己今年太忙，最后倒是樱井翔不停地道歉说这么忙还把你叫出来真的不好，只是他忘了或许两个人早就是图谋不轨。

那天圣诞夜里的吻清清楚楚，他们像任何一对恋人那样接着节日在大街上拥吻，在嘈杂的人来人往的银座街头肆无忌惮地放纵，他没有醉，他在认真的加深这个吻，拖着他的脑袋要把他吞吃到肚子里。以致现在樱井翔摸上自己的唇，好像还能感受到当时他压过来的力度。

他把烧烤架支好的时候就得到了妻夫木的叫好，他一边摆弄着菜品一边听他后面的好厉害云云，觉得好玩又不忍心打断他，直到他喊到“BBQleader”的时候他才拿着烤肉夹转过身冲他皱眉，“喂，你也太明显了……”

手就蹭到了早就站在他身后的妻夫木身上，幸好他停住的即时，要不自己的脸估计又是直挺挺的冲他嘴去的。

“怎么了？”他笑着问他对面这只像是被吓到的仓鼠，轻轻吻在他的额头上，“我夸我自己的人还不让了？”

这下樱井翔干脆连反驳也不说了。他乖乖地扭回身子给肉上洒满调料，心里想着这个人怎么几天没见越来越没羞没臊了，身体却还是无比配合的心跳加速。

他们的关系很微妙，两个人明明都喜欢若有若无的身体接触却还是不明说，明明玩笑都开得好像两个人都大干三百回合了可是见了面还是谈着工作上稀松平常的小事。到底也没给对方一个名号，所以两个人都借着这个还无名号的关系吃尽便宜，耍着小任性，反正都是一个愿打一个愿挨。只是最近妻夫木好像变得越来越顽皮，对他进行各种各样他心下明白话里装不明白的暗示，像大型犬一样充斥着他的世界，想要制止他，看到他小狗般期许的眼神也就说不出什么过分的话了。

他觉得妻夫木聪就像是他小时候看的绘本里面那个烦人的孩子，一直拉着他的好朋友去捉狗熊。死缠烂打，上房揭瓦。最后两个人走了好远好远，一起看过了无数风景，定格了很多同框的照片，打消了捉狗熊的想法打道回府。

真是，吃准了他也乐在其中。

03

『我们一起捉狗熊吧？』

『你好烦哦。』

08

『我们一起捉狗熊吧？』

『好了好了，依你。』

『还有，你啊，不要随随便便闯到我的心里来啊。』

**Author's Note:**

> FREE TALK
> 
> 其实跟狗熊没啥关系hhh
> 
> 梗来自魔女宣番夜会，他自己说上一次说到自己亲友是妻夫木但是今年还没见，结果小妻看了直播（为什么会直播？！）就打电话约着出去吃饭了；然后小翔在夜会里被“欺负”了超委屈，我就来宠宠他！大声喊“すっこいい、ＢＢＱリーダー”（笑）
> 
> 然后不知道为啥就写妻翔就超级腻歪超级甜的qwqqqq感觉撒娇这种事现在润润不会对樱井翔干了但是妻夫木还可以（什么错觉），谈恋爱真好啊我也想这样斗嘴哦！


End file.
